


Día 6: Shipping

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Student Akaashi Keiji, Teacher Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Casi todo el mundo ha tenido un maestro que le volvía loco cuando joven. Esto mismo ocurre con Akaashi, quien tiene un crush muy grande por el profesor sustituto de inglés.





	Día 6: Shipping

Keiji nunca había presentado problemas en ninguna asignatura en específico. Tenía compañeros que eran pésimos en matemáticas, mientras otros eran incapaces de comprender una novela y hacer luego un precario análisis al respecto.

Por su parte, y desde que tenía memoria, era muy equilibrado en todas las materias. Claramente, habían unas que disfrutaba más que otras, no sólo por sus propios intereses, sino también por la cantidad de horas de estudio que debía dedicar a aquellas que se le hacían un tanto más complejas.

Inglés era una de ellas.

Antes de cambiarse a su actual preparatoria, dicha asignatura era impartida por una maestra bastante mediocre. Todo lo que hacían era repetir las palabras y oraciones que el disco en la radio portátil indicaba. Además de crear una que otra frase en el cuaderno utilizando el vocabulario sugerido. Por lo que, al llegar a primero de preparatoria, Keiji sintió temor. Su nueva maestra era el otro polo:  _jodidamente exigente_. La mujer entraba a la sala y salía de ella hablando en inglés, asumiendo que todos poseían las mismas bases del idioma.

Por suerte para Keiji -y pésima suerte para la maestra-, esta tuvo un accidente de tránsito en donde se fracturó la tibia. Sucedió justo el día en que su clase tendría el primer examen del año y por el que el estudiante se había estado quemando las pestañas al menos durante cinco días seguidos. La noticia llegó con rapidez a los alumnos, dado que la clase de inglés acontecía a primera hora de la mañana.

Entró el director a la sala de clases, llevándose la atención de un montón de jóvenes que ante la repentina sorpresa, se ubicaron tras sus pupitres de inmediato. El director no era alguien a quien vieran a menudo alrededor de la escuela, pero tenía fama de ser severo con quienes tuvieran la desdicha de ser enviados a su oficina. Por lo que los alumnos no lo pensaron dos veces, y mostraron el debido respeto que debían a una autoridad como la suya.

— Buenos días, jóvenes —el saludo del hombre de bigote trajo consigo un eco de parte de los estudiantes— Lamento informarles que la Señorita Kano no podrá asistir a la clase de hoy... —se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta— Ni tampoco durante lo que dure su licencia.

Un cuchicheo curioso y preocupado emergió del salón de clases. Antes de que el director finalizara la oración, todos celebraban, pero ahora sentían temor. Ni siquiera el mismo director parecía tener seguridad de cuántos días, semanas o incluso meses podía durar la ausencia de la docente. Para calmar las aguas, explicó a los jóvenes lo sucedido. La Señorita Kano se encontraba bien, dentro de todo. Además de la fractura, había tenido unos cuantos rasguños, pero además de eso, sólo un gran susto.

El ambiente pareció menos tenso entonces, preparando así a los estudiantes a recibir la siguiente noticia del día. Keiji y otros cuántos compañeros, observaron una sombra moverse afuera de la puerta.

— Como no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo que disponen para aprender, hemos conseguido un profesor suplente.

El hombre que estaba ad portas de las sesenta décadas, se dirigió a la puerta donde aquella inquieta sombra se movía. La abrió y de ella emergió un joven mucho más alto que el director, y, por supuesto, que el resto de los presentes. Keiji calculó que era, fácil, más de metro ochenta.

De cabellos rebeldes y tan negros como la noche. Con ojos avellanados y felinos, al igual que su sonrisa, juguetona y torcida. Venía vestido formalmente, al igual que cualquier otro maestro: pantalones de tela un poco más ajustados de lo habitual, camisa y corbata. Además, llevaba unos zapatos negros que hacían un  _"clack, clack"_  que ponía a latir el corazón de Akaashi a toda velocidad, cada vez que los sentía acercarse a su pupitre.

El reemplazante entró con una mochila en la espalda y una carpeta y un par de libros bajo el brazo. A simple vista, podría confundirse con un universitario.

— Preséntate, hijo.

— Buen día, chicos —saludó moviendo la mano desde su lugar y sonrió— Mi nombre es Tetsurou Kuroo y seré su  _profe_  de inglés mientras la Señorita Kano se encuentra ausente.

Tan pronto como el de flequillo terminó de presentarse, el director se acercó a su oído para susurrarle que no debía llamarse "profe", sino "profesor" o "maestro". El nuevo docente se llevó una mano a la frente, avergonzado por haberla jodido tan pronto ingresó al establecimiento. Los estudiantes reían en sus puestos ante los gestos y palabras del otro adulto.

— ¡Lo siento! Entonces... Pueden llamarme Kuroo-san o Kuroo-sensei —miró al director en búsqueda de su aprobación. Recibió un asentimiento y entonces supo que iba bien encaminado— De cualquier modo está bien ¿Les parece si comenzamos la clase?

Todos comenzaron a sentarse a su alrededor. Para entonces, el mayor de los presentes se había retirado del salón, confiando en que aquel nuevo y joven docente, podría lidiar con aquellos adolescentes.

Habiéndose asegurado de que el director había desaparecido del radio, Tetsurou dejó sus herramientas de trabajo en el escritorio y se sentó en la esquina de este. Keiji no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. El nuevo maestro se había arremangado la camisa, así como también, desabrochado el primer botón de la misma. Desajustó un poco su corbata y se estiró con un brazo en alto y el otro tomando al contrario. La expresión de satisfacción luego de aquello, era como la de un gato disfrutando de su propia pereza.

— Primero que todo, sé que no a todos les gusta el inglés. Es un idioma de difícil pronunciación, así que no se preocupen si no lo captan todo desde el principio. Mi trabajo aquí, es precisamente, poder con el ritmo de todos ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

El salón enmudeció. Estaban tan acostumbrados a correr con la otra maestra, que el hecho de que el nuevo tuviera una disposición tan distinta, les asombraba. Por su parte, Kuroo también había sido estudiante y también odiaba el inglés. De hecho, se lo comentó a sus nuevos alumnos antes de comenzar, sacando risas a nivel grupal. 

La clase avanzó con rapidez. Kuroo indicó a sus estudiantes que la evaluación quedaría para la próxima semana, dado que tenía que ponerse a la corriente de lo que ellos sabían de la unidad y lo que no. Aún quedaban días hasta el lunes siguiente, fecha en la que se recalendarizó el examen, por lo que hizo hincapié en que resolvieran sus dudas con tiempo. Incluso, si no era suficiente el espacio de clases, o eran muy tímidos para preguntar en público, siempre podían ir a la sala de profesores.

Durante toda la semana, e incluso, el mes completo, lo único de lo que se hablaba en los recreos era del nuevo maestro. Las jovencitas hacían círculos entre ellas para hablar de lo guapo que era. Los hombres se sentían un tanto celosos de que el docente se llevara la atención de todas sus compañeras, pero no tenían de qué quejarse además de eso. Kuroo era un muy buen maestro y se encargaba de que todos participaran de clases, incluso quiénes no entendían un cuerno del idioma.

Keiji se sentía solo. Se moría de ganas de comentar con sus compañeras sobre lo guapo que era Kuroo. Pero no era tan fácil siendo hombre. Conocía un par de compañeros que eran homosexuales, pero para él, no era tan fácil como llegar y hablar de algo así con cualquiera. Se sentía demasiado joven aún para identificarse con una etiqueta u otra. Y, a decir verdad, aquello tampoco le quitaba el sueño. Quizás porque, hasta entonces, nadie le había quitado el sueño de la forma en que el nuevo maestro lo hacía.

Así que, desde que Tetsurou había comenzado a hacer la clase de Inglés, duplicó sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, aún resultaba una materia que le costaba mucho estudiar por su cuenta. Akaashi era demasiado tímido como para pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, por lo que, la última alternativa, era una que lo ponía el doble de nervioso.

— ¡Oh, Akaashi-kun!

El estudiante había golpeado la puerta de la sala de profesores, y casi de forma inmediata, pudo reconocer la voz de su maestro de inglés indicándole que pasara. No había nadie más a esa hora en la oficina, seguramente porque era la hora de almuerzo. Kuroo se encontraba revisando unos exámenes, mientras comía de su  _bento_.

— Disculpe que lo moleste —nervioso, le dio una pequeña reverencia por interrumpir su comida.

— ¡No te preocupes! Estaba algo aburrido acá antes de que llegaras ¿Qué necesitas?

Akaashi sintió su rostro sonrojarse luego de que el otro moreno le invitara a tomar asiento a un lado suyo. Venía con su cuaderno y libro de inglés en la mano, por lo que Tetsurou dedujo que la visita era por la misma asignatura que impartía. Hizo su  _bento_  a un lado y permitió que Keiji acomodara sus cosas en la larga mesa de la sala. 

— ¿Cuál es tu duda?

Sin levantar demasiado la mirada, Keiji buscó una página específica de su texto de inglés. Luego, hizo lo mismo con su cuaderno.

— No entiendo bien el uso de esto —apuntó con su portaminas, primero en el libro y después en su propia libreta.

Kuroo leyó ambas fuentes por un momento y tomó de la mano de su alumno, el lápiz. Akaashi nunca había entendido esa mala costumbre que la mayoría de los maestros tenían de quitar tus útiles escolares como lápices y goma de borrar. Probablemente, ellos tenían los suyos propios. No obstante, esta vez, Akaashi no replicó en su mente. Sólo sintió el roce de la mano contraria, contra la suya, y casi se queda sin aire por un momento.

— ¡Ah! Esto es muy fácil, mira...  

Pero Akaashi estaba a cierta distancia del maestro, por lo que este, instintivamente y para que el chico pudiera observar de mejor manera la explicación, corrió su silla más en su sentido.

Fue la primera vez que Keiji tenía tan cerca a su profesor. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, pero el olor a su perfume colmó su nariz. Las manos del mayor escribían un punteo de reglas gramaticales, mientras preguntaba a su alumno si las recordaba. Keiji sólo asentía. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y espacio.

— Akaashi-kun —le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo mirara a los ojos, o, más bien, devolverlo al planeta. El chico lucía demasiado distraído y nervioso— Si no entiendes, puedo volver a explicarlo. Que no te de pena.

Los ojos del moreno de rizos subieron y se encontraron con la mirada ligeramente preocupada de su docente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos joyas de oro, ocultándose una de ellas bajo el flequillo oblicuo de Kuroo. Finalmente, reparó, en los labios del contrario... Y en un pequeño trozo de zanahoria que había en el borde de su boca.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó cuando notó que el chico le estaba mirando demasiado el rostro.

Keiji negó efusivamente con la cabeza. 

— Vale... —dijo no muy convencido, pero volviendo a la explicación— Pon atención, ¿sí? Sé que a tu edad todos andan con la cabeza en las nubes pensando en chicas, series y sus bandas favoritas. Yo también era así, eh —le sonrió, llevando casi de inmediato una mano a su mentón, cambiando su expresión previa, a una pensativa— Aunque creo que no he cambiado mucho en la actualidad desde entonces. Sigo pensando mucho en esas tres cosas ¡Bueno, en fin...!

Le encantaba la forma en que Kuroo daba pequeños guiños de su personalidad y gustos cada vez que podía. Por ello era tan querido por sus alumnos. No sólo era un muy buen docente, que sabía congeniar los contenidos con actividades que resultaran divertidas para sus alumnos, sino que además, se mostraba humano. A menudo les daba uno que otro consejo de vida, o se metía en los chismes y bromas de los mismos estudiantes. Kuroo era un maestro auténtico, y además, una muy buena persona. Y por eso a Keiji le gustaba tanto. 

Se iba a la cama por las noches imaginando su sonrisa traviesa y su risa explosiva que resultaba tan contagiosa, que era imposible que toda la sala no estallara en risas cuando el profesor lo hacía. A veces lo dibujaba en sus libretas, como una pequeña cabeza flotante entre sus apuntes y alguna frase memorable que le haya oído en clases. 

_"Mezclar chocolate y salsa barbacoa es una pésima decisión"_

_"No se confíen, en la universidad también tendrán asignaturas que odien"_  

Y, su favorita:  _"No importa lo que decidan hacer con sus vidas, siempre y cuando aquello los haga felices. Recuerden que es su vida, los demás ya sabrán qué hacer o no con la suya"_.

A Keiji se le había hecho costumbre ir, días antes de las evaluaciones y trabajos prácticos, a la sala de profesores para preguntar directamente a Tetsurou sus dudas. Y siempre salía con una sonrisa tonta en los labios que intentaba ocultar con su cuaderno de inglés. Para entonces, disfrutaba que el maestro usara su lápiz y apoyara su brazo sobre sus apuntes. Después de todo, Kuroo olía muy bien, y parte de ese aroma quedaba en sus pertenencias luego de cada visita.

La licencia de la Señorita Kano pareció prolongarse, comenzando un segundo mes con Kuroo como profesor de inglés. Los alumnos ya se habían acostumbrado a su humor ácido y clases en general. Habiendo un poco más de confianza en el ambiente, una chica se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¡Profe!

— ¿Sí? —respondió sin voltearse, pues se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra.

— ¿Cómo le gustan las chicas?

La pregunta hizo que su marcador cayera al suelo, frente al asombro y risas de sus alumnos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Sólo es curiosidad.

De no ser porque tenía un enorme autocontrol, Akaashi se habría puesto a mordisquear su bolígrafo compulsivamente. Sabía las intenciones de su compañera al consultar algo tan privado.

— Chicos, creo que esa no es una pregunta...

— ¡Las rubias son las mejores! —interrumpió un compañero, llevándose el apoyo de varios hombres más en la sala.

— ¡Rubias y de grandes tetas! —otro chico habló, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, imitando el busto femenino.

Kuroo rodó los ojos y resopló divertido por el pensamiento infantil de los chicos de su clase. Sólo pensar que en algún momento él había sido así, le hacía querer arrancarse los cabellos.

— Siéntate, por favor, y no hablen obscenidades. No se aprovechen de lo bien que nos podemos llevar, porque no me conocen enojado —su gesto era serio, al igual que su indicación para que él y los demás estudiantes guardaran silencio y volvieran a sus puestos— Les aseguro que tampoco quieren hacerlo.

En efecto, era primera vez que Keiji lo veía así de ofuscado. La situación parecía haberse salido de control, y ya ni siquiera le importaba la respuesta de Tetsurou. Sin embargo, este último no había terminado.

— Además, todo el mundo sabe que las morenas son más guapas —interrumpió el silencio de la sala y se volteó arreglándose el flequillo— Bonus si sus ojos son claros y tímidas.

Los ánimos de la sala volvieron a encenderse. El murmullo comenzó una vez más y volvió a detonar con la misma alumna que comenzó aquel tumulto.

— ¡Keiji es así!

— ¡OH! —exclamaron todas las mujeres del salón, mientras los hombres dirigían su atención al mencionado.

— ¡Sí, profe! ¡Keiji cumple esas condiciones! —comentó otra estudiante.

— ¡Dios, se verían tan bien juntos!

Mientras las chicas chillaban de la emoción al ver un típico estereotipo de pareja yaoi comenzar a formarse en sus cabezas, Keiji no sabía donde esconderse. Su rostro estaba más encendido que una bengala y Kuroo no sabía cómo detener el caos colectivo que se había armado en tan reducido espacio.

Optó por otro clásico, pero de las demostraciones de enojo de maestros: tomó el grueso texto para docentes y lo azotó contra el escritorio.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —vociferó de forma grave y el salón quedó como los pasillos en un hospital— Me parece una horrible falta de respeto que usen a su compañero para las ideas que ustedes mismas se crean en la cabeza. No tengo ningún problema con que conversemos de temas externos a la misma asignatura una que otra vez, pero esto es demasiado —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a moverse por la habitación— Y me parece doblemente grave, que lo hagan con un alumno ejemplar como Akaashi-kun, que además de no matar una mosca, se ha esforzado por subir sus notas. Y lo ha logrado, sólo a punta de esfuerzo y dedicación.

La vergüenza se hizo notar en el rostro, sobre todo, de las alumnas. Kuroo se acercó al grupo que inició el desorden.

— Creo que su compañero merece una disculpa.

— Perdón, Keiji —contestaron las tres al unísono.

El chico no sabía cómo asimilarlo todo. El que sus compañeras, literalmente, lo hayan emparejado con el maestro que le gustaba. Que Kuroo se hubiera enojado tanto por aquello y que, además, lo defendiera. Ni siquiera pareció molestarse porque se metieran en sus asuntos personales. Akaashi asintió, aceptando las disculpas de sus compañeras de clase, tratando de dejar pasar pronto la situación y así, seguir la clase con normalidad. Lo mismo que Tetsurou esperaba.

La clase, en efecto, continuó, pero demasiado tensa. Para el final de ella, Kuroo se despidió de los alumnos y estos también. Pero la expresión del de flequillo fue seria la mayor parte del día. 

El miércoles, todos se sorprendieron al ver una figura femenina entrando en el horario de Inglés. Tenía dificultades para moverse, porque venía con una bota ortopédica. La maestra se sorprendió de las caras de confusión de sus alumnos cuando llegó, pero al preguntar qué ocurría, todos guardaron silencio y se hicieron la idea de que Kuroo no volvería a hacerles clases.

Por supuesto, el corazón de Keiji se encontraba devastado. No podía dejar de pensar que el profesor no haya querido regresar a la escuela por la incómoda situación del día lunes. Entonces, sintió culpa. Y lo peor, es que no tenía forma de disculparse con él, ni darle las gracias por haberlo defendido la clase pasada. Ahora, esa clase se había transformado en la última.

Apretó los labios e intentó contener las lágrimas, mientras todo alrededor parecía volver a la normalidad. Una normalidad estéril y aburrida, sin ejemplos divertidos, sin risas, sin análisis de canciones en inglés. Sin Kuroo como maestro.

Al finalizar la jornada de aquel día, Akaashi caminaba casi arrastrando los pies y pateando cualquier piedra que se encontrara a su paso. De pronto, y justo antes de salir de los recintos de la escuela, una voz lo sacó de su amargura.

— Deberías mirar adelante o podrías tropezarte.

Al girar, se topó de frente con Tetsurou, quien ya no vestía formalmente. De hecho, llevaba pantalones rotos en las rodillas y una sudadera con el logo de una banda que no reconoció. Llevaba una carpeta más delgada de lo habitual bajo el brazo y le sonreía. Le sonreía de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía y que hacía a Akaashi tener que aguantar las ganas de suspirar hasta que saliera de la sala de maestros.

— ¿Cómo es...?

— Perdón por lo del lunes.

La reverencia tan súbita del menor, asustó a Kuroo. El chico había quedado como un ángulo recto, escondiendo su rostro ante él. No entendía el porqué de las disculpas, así que le preguntó.

— Por mi culpa se ha incomodado y ya no vendrá más a hacernos clases.

Kuroo seguía sin entender en un principio, por la forma en que Akaashi lo decía, hasta que hizo  _click_  en su cabeza. Resopló y pidió a su ex alumno que se enderezara.

— Keiji, eso no fue tu culpa. Fue de tus compañeros, sus comentarios y preguntas impertinentes. De hecho, yo debería pedirte disculpas, por no haber impedido que algo así pasara.

Su nombre siendo por primera vez pronunciado en la voz contraria, se sentía demasiado bien. La mano de Kuroo se posó en el hombro del chico y le apretó un poco, dándole ánimos.

— Me tuve que retirar porque la escuela no admitió más la licencia de la Señorita Kano, así que regresó. Fue todo muy repentino.

— Oh...

— ¿Lo ves?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Keiji confundido.

— No deberías echarte la culpa por todo. Tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo, carajo.

El rostro de Keiji se sonrojó una vez más por las palabras duras de su ex profesor.

— De nada sirve que el resto crea en ti, si tú no lo haces. Tuviste dos evaluaciones conmigo, y en ambas te fue excelente porque creíste en ti mismo y en tus capacidades. Claro, también fue bueno pedir ayuda, ¿no? —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, casi inflando el pecho de orgullo porque él también formó parte de ese notorio avance en el chico.

— Quería darle las gracias por eso también. Por ayudarme fuera de clases...

— Fue un placer. Es una lástima que ya no nos podamos ver, pero quiero que sepas que eres el tipo de persona que triunfa en la vida. Sólo que muchas veces no lo hace al mismo ritmo que todos los demás, o en las mismas cosas. Sé fiel a ti mismo, y nunca dejes que te pisoteen —dijo, y esta vez eran ambas manos las que sacudieron cariñosamente al alumno de los hombros— ¡Eh! ¡Ánimo! Eres un excelente alumno y serás capaz de enormes cosas ¿De acuerdo?

Las manos del más alto abandonaron los hombros de Akaashi, y esto no sabía cómo contener las lágrimas. Así que sólo las dejó salir y las secó a medida que rodaban por su rostro. Ser reconocido y animado de tal forma por alguien como Kuroo, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos que casi le rompe los dedos al estudiante, pero sabía que no había sido con intención. Sólo que Tetsurou era demasiado efusivo con todo.

En el fondo de su corazón, Keiji sabía que este tipo de personas, no suelen repetirse en la vida, ni, desgraciadamente, vuelven. También sabía que todo lo que sentía en su joven corazón, al cabo de unos meses, sería cuestión del pasado. La admiración por un maestro sería reemplazada por relaciones reales, nuevos ídolos, pasatiempos, etc.

Pero al menos, podía decir que alguien como él había tenido un enorme impacto en su vida. Porque desde que se despidió de Kuroo, jamás volvió a dejar que alguien lo humillara. Si bien, no era partidario de la violencia, sabía cuándo alejarse de una situación, persona o grupo que no lo valoraba de tal forma. 

Y Akaashi podía estar deambulando un poco, aún en sus veinte y tantos años, tanteando terreno en distintas áreas e intereses que le llamaban la atención. Pero se encontraba tranquilo, pues sabía que era capaz de triunfar en lo que se propusiera. Así había sido graduándose de la preparatoria y sacando su título universitario. El mundo estaba lleno de desafíos y su vida llena de metas que quería cumplir. No se iba a detener ahí.  


End file.
